


The War Doctor and the Seraphim

by Diary



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguity, Conversations, Gen, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Castiel asks The Doctor for help. Complete.
Kudos: 2





	The War Doctor and the Seraphim

There’s a flutter of wings.

The Doctor looks up from the Tardis’ console. “Still messing about time in ways you shouldn’t?”

Castiel skims a hand over a chair. “Time has always been the dominion of angels, not your fallen race of technological scavengers.”

“There’s no such thing as angels,” is the iced response. “Since the last time we’ve met, I’ve come across a new species. Well, new to me. The evidence points to them being very old. They’re a race of predators that resemble some species sanitised versions of angels. Sensors read them as stone-based.”

“Yes, the weeping angels. They’re not among our ranks, although, they are closer to us than any of your species in terms of age and genuine power. So far, we’ve largely kept them from Earth.”

“In your own way, you’re just as bad as they are.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Castiel makes eye contact. “Regardless of what you believe I might be, it’s undeniable I’ve been able to change events you desperately wish you could.”

“That doesn’t mean you should.”

“I liked that previous incarnation of you better. The one who was honest. One human forever changed you, and-”

“Watch it.”

“And yet, even with your whole world gone and nothing to stop you, you couldn’t-”

“I made the choice not to.”

Castiel studies the Doctor for a long moment. “Then, I like your previous incarnation even more.”

“You tried to kill me. Him.”

“And you would fight back very viciously. Unlike clever but largely restrained him.”

“Am I going to need to?”

“No.” Castiel’s shoulders droop. “I need your help. I’m not the last of my species, but I’m closer to being in your position than I ever have been. My powers are greatly diminished. And a human I have a duty to protect is in great danger.” Digging a picture out of his pocket, he hands it over.

“Hmm. Not bad looking. Dangerous, though, I can see it in the eyes.”

“So was your human.”

“Yeah, well,” the picture’s handed back, “why should I help you? The humans I’m tasked with looking over aren’t going to be affected if your human falls. And I want you to understand: I know previous and maybe future regenerations of me might be ashamed, but there are some species I wouldn’t mind if they did all fall.”

“I would understand,” Castiel says. “But I don’t believe it in your case. Certain unimportant people-”

“I’ve never met anyone who wasn’t important. There’s no species that holds such a-” The Doctor sighs. “Fine, so, your human is important. Much as I don’t believe it at times, there’s hope for good in all species, even if some of them might never rise to it. But all humans die. I’ve accepted that. All Gallifreyans except me did, and some day, I will, too.”

“There is a place in heaven for you among your other incarnations,” Castiel says.

The Doctor scoffs.

“I’m asking you to help me. Out of all your incarnations, you’re the one that has the truest understanding of why this is important to me. There’s a war going on, a war I helped start, and now, the one person truly worth fighting for is-” He looks back down at the picture.

“Yeah, alright,” is the sour response. “But this had better be quick. Where do we need to go?”


End file.
